


Recognition

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out with Aaron, tracking, Daryl runs into a certain furry, four legged, one-eyed someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

Daryl trudged through the woods, leaves crunching under his boots. He couldn't feel anything. Not even the tree branch that scraped across his face, instantly drawing blood. Aaron followed quietly after Daryl. Reluctantly Daryl had agreed to show his new--friend--companion how to hunt. After all he owed it to Aaron after the dinner Aaron and Eric shared with him. It had been the best damn meal--he had in a long time. 

" Look," Daryl spoke up, raising his hand to stop Aaron before saying, " What tracks are these?" 

" Hmm," Aaron put a finger to his lips before leaning down to examine the tracks. " Rabbit!" He exclaimed after a few moments of being in deep thought, pulling his finger from his lips.

" Hush!" Daryl scolded the man, lifting his pointing finger over his lips. " Ya gonna chase it away." 

" Sorry." Aaron said, avoiding eye contact with Daryl. Daryl watched a guilty look spread across the man's features. He found himself almost wanting to chuckle. He was quick at learning to track, just like Beth. Beth--her name felt so familiar in his heart, but so unfamiliar rolling off his tongue. It had been weeks since her name had left his tongue, though that wasn't the same case for his heart and mind. Not a day went by that Beth didn't cross his mind. She claimed a spot in his heart that she would always have. Even if she was gone from the world she would never be gone from his heart. Many a night he would lie awake thinking of a positive side to her death. There wasn't much, but there was some. Never again would she have to see another person die, never again would she feel pain, never again would she loose a loved one, never again she would have to wake up in a zombie infested world. Though he would also guiltily wish she died a different way. Perhaps if she would've got shot somewhere else he could've at least told her goodbye, let her know how much she changed him, told her she was strong and how proud he was of her. Though thinking that made him selfish. The last thing he wanted was for Beth to die a miserable and painful death. 

" Daryl?" Aaron interrupted, snapping him out of his thoughts. " What tracks are these?" 

Daryl studied the tracks for a second before staring back at his--friend--companion--what ever the hell Aaron was. " Dog." He answered simply though his mind wasn't able put the word away like his tongue had been able to. His mind spun around the dog at the funeral home. The dogs he ate. Even--Buttons. The horse reminded him so much of Beth. Beth was beautiful, graceful, smart. Everything Daryl wasn't. She managed to survive this world. She made it look like perhaps the world wasn't as bad as it was. She was a symbol of hope. Buttons represented Beth in so many ways and to see him go down like that pained Daryl deep inside. It was like loosing Beth again, but in a way too different way. 

He remembered when he ate those dogs. First he didn't want anyone to kill them. It had been the first time he had seen dogs since his time with Beth. Though in a way it made him feel redemption. If it hadn't been for that damn dog at the funeral home then maybe Beth would be alive. Maybe she'd still be alive and still with Daryl. He'd never have to worry about never feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders, her hands in his with fingers twined, her singing that he secretly adored. No matter how hard he tried to push the blame on the dog and pretty much anything or anyone but him, it didn't work. The blame just rebounded back to him. He hated himself for it. He spent too much thinking on the what ifs--instead of facing reality. Before the night ended he would always close his eyes blaming himself for Beth Greene's death. It hurt trying to let go, but it hurt more holding on.

" I haven't seen a dog in a long time!" Aaron said with glee and by the look on his face Daryl could tell he was considering catching it if they found it. " How about for now we forget the rabbits and follow the dog tracks?" He suggested when Daryl remained silently.

" Prob'ly shouldn't." Daryl grunted, turning back to the rabbit tracks. If Aaron didn't want to catch them anymore then he would himself. 

When Aaron didn't budge Daryl turned to him with an annoyed glare. He was so stubborn, though not quite as stubborn as Beth was.

" Fine. Ya can go follow 'em tracks." Daryl said, annoyance tinted in his deep voice.

" How about you help?" Aaron suggested. 

By the look Aaron gave him, Daryl knew that Aaron wasn't going to go without Daryl, and he sure wasn't going to go home without following those tracks either. With a grunt he motioned for Aaron to follow the tracks. Willingly Aaron took the lead with a smile, following the tracks. 

" They look fresh," Aaron commented, observably. " What do you think?" 

" Yah, they're fresh." Daryl mumbled. 

Dogs ate meat. They may have once been pets, but that was before the apocalypse. Everything has changed, and dogs are no exception. Aaron was oblivious of this. Those dogs Daryl and the group ran into were proof of that. He wasn't in the mood to kill a dog that didn't need killing. He knew there was no turning Aaron down, though. 

" Slow yer pace." Daryl spoke up. They were near the dog. That he was for sure of. Aaron casted him an unreadable look before allowing Daryl to take the lead once more. 

Daryl bent his knees as he lowered to the forest floor, Aaron doing the same. Making as little noise as possible he slowly peeked his head from behind the bush he had settled near. His blue eyes were greeted the sight of a clearing with a small stream. Near the stream was a fluffy white dog. A dog that was all too familiar. Never would he forget that medium-sized fluffy dog with the floppy ears and one eye. Never would he forget that dog he had attempted to blame for Beth getting kidnapped. 

" The hell." He whispered loudly to himself, rolling back on the balls of his heels. 

Aaron casted him a confused stare before peeking from the bushes, making out the medium-sized body of the fluffy white dog. The dog stood near the edge of the mud, paws in the stream as it lapped up water. 

" Is that dog familiar to you or something?" Aaron said, trying to make sense of Daryl's strange reaction to the sight of the dog.

Instead of answering Daryl crawled out from behind the bushes, making his presence known to the dog. Quickly it raised it's ears, floppy ears perking. The dog tilted it's head slightly, eyes meeting Daryl's. Daryl could've sworn he seen recognition dawn on the dog just as it had on him. Swiftly the dog padded towards them, paws slapping against the grass, tail wagging rapidly. The dog's one eye seemed to shine with happiness. Perhaps the time with Daryl and Beth had been the last time since it had seen a living human. Daryl instantly dropped to his knees, crossbow falling to the ground. The dog began to slow as it neared his muscular form. Slowly the dog crept forward until it's face was only inches from Daryl's. With one quick movement his hands found their way into the dog's rugged whitish tan tangled fur. Daryl let out a sigh of happiness as the dog licked his chin, a smile eagerly tugging at his lips. The dog panted heavily before resting it's front paws on Daryl's thighs. 

" I hate to interrupt, but it seems like you're familiar with this dog?" Aaron spoke up. Daryl had almost completely forgotten about Aaron. Slowly he turned around and opened his mouth to give an explanation but all came out was one word--a name--one that he would always treasure. " Beth." 

Aaron chuckled at Daryl. " I hate to tell you this man, but I think this dog is a male." 

Daryl quickly shook his head. " Beth was a girl I knew. We, uh, found 'im together. Well, he, a, found us." 

" Oh." Was all Aaron said. He must've caught the word 'was' because he didn't ask anymore questions. Instead he walked further out into the clearing. " I'm going to go get water." 

Daryl nodded his head and Aaron headed off. Daryl turned back to the dog that was staring at him with it's one good eye. With a sigh he leaned back comfortably against the tree. " Ya remember the girl I was with? She-Uh-she's gone." He said, then he felt tears burn his eyes, eagerly waiting to explore his cheeks once again. " I-I should'a never opened the fuckin' door. I should'a done so much different. Maybe she'd still be alive then. I d'unno. I want her back. I was in such a dark place. She saved me. She was the only who could'a. I told her she wouldn't see Rick and 'em again. Wouldn't see Maggie. I got to seem 'em, but she didn't. She deserved to see 'em more than me. She never gave up on 'em like I did. I'm just a piece of shit. Why's this world so unfair. I ac'ually thought maybe, just maybe everything would'a been okay. I had her an' she was all I needed. I went ahead let her dad die and I let her die. I failed ta' protect her and that's on me. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be 'ere. If it would'a been anyone else who died she would'a got me through it. There was only one person who could'a changed me in this hell of a world, and it was Beth Greene, and she did." Daryl felt his body going numb as his shoulders heaved uncontrollably and tears drowned his face.

When he brought a hand up and wiped his eyes, and looked up he seen Aaron. He felt his face flush with embarrassment. The dog began to pad towards Aaron. With a smile Aaron bent down to run a hand through the dog's tangled fur before looking at Daryl. Daryl turned away from him with a huff. He hadn't meant for Aaron to hear.

Later that evening Aaron finally brought up Daryl's breakdown, much to Daryl's dislike. " Look I'm sorry I eavesdropped but you looked so sad. Everyone's noticing it Daryl. You've lost someone. Beth is that someone isn't she?"

Daryl quickly turned away from him, biting his thumb nail. " She must've been pretty special to you."

Daryl snorted at this. Who was he to say this? He didn't even know Beth and he wasn't there to see Beth and Daryl bond. 

" Look, I know what it's like to loose someone-" Aaron started but was interrupted. " When ya mentioned 'serious' spaghetti it reminded me of her. That's why I stayed. I gave her a piggy back ride. Called it a 'serious' piggy back ride." 

Aaron smiled softly at this. Daryl smiled slightly before looking down at the dog that rested on his lap. " She could make ya forget the world ever changed."

" Hmm, that must've been lovely." Aaron said with a smile. " In my opinion seems like she was a lovely girl who cared a lot about you Daryl. She's not gone. You know that right? She'll always be with you in your heart."

" She said I'd be the last man standin'." Daryl said softly.

Aaron let out a chuckle. Daryl furrowed his eyebrows at the man beside him. " Ya disagree with her?"

" Actually," Aaron said with a smile, " I think this girl is totally right and probably the smartest girl that ever walked the earth."

At that Daryl let a small smile display across his features. He would prove Beth right. He would fight everyday and he'd never give up because him giving up was the last thing Beth wanted. Cause one of the many things he learned about Beth Greene was that she was always right.

" We should probably head back." Aaron suggested, gazing in the direction of the settling sun. It would be dark soon. " He can come with us and live at your house if you'd like. We'll make sure he's fed well." He said, motioning towards the form of the sleeping dog.

Daryl smiled gratefully at Aaron. " How would ya like comin' with us, Moonshine?" He asked, stroking the whitish tan dog resting on his lap.

" Moonshine?" Aaron blinked. "Why the name Moonshine?" He asked with a smile.

Daryl smirked before saying, " Beth's first drink was a moonshine."


End file.
